Malek Kriya
"My job is simple. To dispose of those I am either ordered to do, paid to do, or for my own benefit." :-Malek Kriya Malek Kriya, (Mal'iak Crey-ia in Mando'a) nicknamed Mal'Ko, was a renowned Mandalorian warrior, bounty hunter, mercenary and assassin , and the father of notable bounty hunters Boba Kriya and Mirta Kriya. A Force-sensitive Zenolian, born on Concord Dawn, Malek was born to Mandalorian bounty hunters Dir Kriya and Miranda Visla. Raised in a Zenolian Mandalorian clan, named the Kriya Clan, Malek was trained in the Mandalorian ways. At the age of eighteen, Malek became the leader of the Kriya clan after his parents were killed by the Death Watch in an ambush. Wishing to gain vengenace, Malek planned in attacking them, but after being stopped by Jaster Mereel, Malek decided to take his time, and would join the True Mandalorians along with the rest of clan following him. Malek would serve alongside [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalore Mand'alor] Jaster Mereel during the Mandalorian Civil War, until his death in 52 BBY, due to Montross's betrayal. Malek then sided with Jango Fett, and became his second-in-command. After several more years of fighting, the conflict ended with the fall of the True Mandalorians. Following his his parent's footsteps, Malek became a bounty hunter, and would lead his clan across the galaxy, all of whom who would later serve the Galactic Republic. When on a mission, Malek and few of his family were attacked by a Separatists fleet, which caused them to crash within the Mandalore sector, of which all survived. While on one of the planets within the sector, Malek and the Kriya Clan met up with a Mandalorian group called the Mandalorian Guild, which honored the True Mandalorians. Knowing he could be a part of them, Malek joined the Mandalorian squad, and would serve as a Commander, where he developed a friendship with many of it's generals, and the leader Beviin Kabur. He helped the Guild in many missions, of which involved in attacking the Death Watch several times. Biography Early Life (73-60 BBY) :"It's a boy Dir, a beautiful baby boy." :Yes, it is. What shall we name him love?" :"Malek, Malek Kriya." :"Malek, I like it" :-Dir and Elisa name Malek A male Mandalorian, Malek was born on Concord Dawn in 78 BBY, to Mandalorian warriors and bounty hunters, Dir Kriya and Miranda Vizsla, who descended from Mandalorian bounty hunter Shae Vizla, while his dad was a descendant from Jokal Kriya. As soon as he turned five years of age, Malek's training as a Mandalorian warrior began. Malek's training consisted of learning how to wield any type of blaster, how to use thermal grenades, fly a jetpack, fly any ship, wield a lightsaber, and martial arts. By the time he was 18, Malek mastered in all of his training sessions, becoming the top warrior in the Kriya Clan, which would please his parents. He would become known for his incredible and deadly accuracy, his agility and speed, his expert piloting skills, an excellent flyer with a jetpack, and an incredible fighter. Mandalorian Civil War (60-42 BBY) :"I know you are upset over the death of your parents, bit don't go on about making rash actions." :"We will fight the Death Watch, and beat them, but right now you got to be calm. We will show them why we are the True Mandalorians." :"Alright, I will join you. This Death Watch goes against what Mandalorians truly are." :-Malek is calmed down by Jaster Mereel, and then joins the True Mandalorians By 60 BBY, Malek became the most recognizeable Mandalorian warrior within the Kriya Clan. While on a scouting mission, the Kriya Clan was ambushed by a Mandalorian splinter group named the Death Watch, under it's leader Tor Vizsla. Malek and his kin fought back, with his parents leading them into battle. During the small fight, Vizsla emerged from his warriors and shot down both Dir & Miranda. The two were fatally shot, and since they were using jetpacks, they crashed into Malek. Injured on his right leg, Malek was able to get up and see his dying parents. Having a small conversation, Malek held each o their hands as both died peacefully. Knowing they would lose, Malek and the rest of the Kriya Clan retreated to a nearby base, where they met their friend Jaster Mereel, whom they woudl join in the quest to defeat the Death Watch. Once he joined, Malek was named third-in-command of the True Mandalorians, but would quickly develop a strong rivalry with Montross, and would even help Jaster in training Jango Fett, whom would also develop a rivalry with Montross in his later years. Serving with Mereel, Malek proved to be an effective and brave warrior, who was willing to put his life on the line to protect his warriors and kin Kriya Clan Info While on a mission, the ship the couple was on lost control, and it's coordinates set a location for the planet of Concord Dawn. They crashed, and were left with few injuries, where Jarek had to get a prosthetic leg on his right leg, which was lost in the crash. Found by Mandalorian warriors, they were healed, and given food and medicament. At this time, the couple developed an interest in Mandalorian culture and asked to be trained in it's way, thus it would be done. Almost a thousand years later, the Kriyan clan consisted of only Zenolians, prior to humans being a part of it at the time. Category:Male Category:Zenolian Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian